1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a reflective sheet for reflecting light from a light source towards a display component.
2. Background Information
Generally, a display device having a reflective sheet for reflecting light from a light source towards a display component is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-49846 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a directly backlight device (display device) having a concave (rectangular in plan view) sheet body (e.g., a reflective sheet) that reflects light from a light source toward a liquid crystal cell (e.g., a display component). With this display device, the sheet body is folded so as to include a rectangular bottom face part and four side face parts disposed so as to surround the rectangular bottom face part. More specifically, when the sheet body is spread out flat, slits are formed at the corners of the sheet body (at the boundaries between the four side face parts). The sheet body is formed into a concave shape by folding it so that the end edges of adjacent side face parts contact via these slits.